powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Daggeron
"Power of the Sun~Solaris Knight!" Daggeron is the Solaris Knight, who wields the power of the sun and owns a feline genie named Jenji. Biography He is a very stern and no-nonsense warrior but fair. Despite his human appearance, he is actually one of the Ancient Mystics, the benevolent magical beings that the Mystic Rangers draw their powers from. He was trained by Leanbow. He went missing for nineteen years after the end of the Great Battle; due to sealing himself in a cave to prevent Calindor from escaping prior to being turned into a frog. When Madison kissed the frog, Daggeron reassumed his human form once more. He has undertaken the task of training the Rangers in the use of their magic personally and is a very strict teacher, wanting the Rangers to reach their full potential. Daggeron and Imperious are bitter enemies because of their past. In Heir Apparent, Daggeron accepted Imperious' challenge at the Dimension of Wandering Souls to finish what they started 19 years ago, but this was a trap, and Imperious stole the Solar Streak Megazord's power in order to use a forbidden spell to create the Chimera, which seemingly destroyed Daggeron. Thanks to Jenji, Daggeron survived and rode the mystical unicorn Brightstar to help the Rangers before settling things with Imperious for good in a Bound Battle to the death. Imperious cheated and wounded Daggeron, but through his determination and honor, Daggeron was able to destroy his old enemy. When Udonna left to find Leanbow, he oversaw the Rangers' activities until her return. He gained a new nemesis in Megahorn of the Ten Terrors, being almost killed by him in their first battle before playing a key role in bringing him down in The Snow Prince. He was killed by the Master in the final battle, but was revived by Necrolai at Leelee's behest and helped the Mystic Rangers in destroying the Master once and for all. Itassis then approached Daggeron, seeking knowledge of honor. Super Megaforce Daggeron returned with his fellow Mystic Rangers as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Solaris Knight is not present in the crowd of Legendary Rangers used for original footage in ''Legendary Battle. He does, however, appear in the Sentai footage due to his counterpart indeed fighting in the Legend War.'' Solaris Knight - Ancient Mystic Mode= *Mystic Sword Appearances: Episodes 14, 15, 21-23, 25, 27, 30-32 }} Legendary Ranger Devices - Dino Charger= The Solaris Knight is one of the Rangers that represent the Mystic Rangers for the Mystic Force Dino Charger, released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. In Mystic Force's case, it featured the Red Mystic Ranger, Solaris Knight, the Titan Megazord, and the Mystic Force title. This Charger was paired with the Jungle Fury Dino Charger. - Ninja Power Star= The Solaris Knight Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the Solaris Knight and is marked with the kanji for "gold". This will be a part of the upcoming Super Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have a in-show appearance. }} Notes *This is John Tui's second time on Power Rangers, though he's playing a different Ranger, making Tui the first actor to play more than one Ranger as a different character. **And in the Japanese dub, both of Tui's roles are voiced by Tetsu Inada. *Like the Magna Defender, it was unknown if he counts as a Sixth Ranger as his Ranger name does not have the word "Ranger" in it. However, in Super Megaforce his Ranger key is among the Sixth Ranger Ranger Keys for Super Megaforce Silver. This officially confirms him as a Sixth Ranger. *In the Italian dub, he was known as the Solaris Ranger. *The "S" symbol that he wears on his chest is a reference to his Sentai Counterpart Heavenly Saint Sungel who wears the same symbol on his jacket. In Daggeron's case, it most likely stands for "Solaris". *He is the only mentor to be a Sixth Ranger as all other mentors have either been Extra Rangers or additions to the core team. *In the toyline Bandai released a Solaris Knight Dragon Fire Ranger figure, some photo and video can still be found on it. Appearances **Episode 13: Scaredy Cat **Episode 14: Long Ago **Episode 15: Inner Strength **Episode 16: Soul Specter **Episode 17: Ranger Down **Episode 18: Dark Wish I **Episode 19: Dark Wish II **Episode 20: Dark Wish III **Episode 21: Koragg's Trial **Episode 22: Heir Apparent I **Episode 23: Heir Apparent II **Episode 24: The Light **Episode 25: The Hunter **Episode 26: Hard Heads **Episode 27: The Snow Prince **Episode 28: Light Source I **Episode 29: Light Source II **Episode 30: The Return **Episode 31: Mystic Fate I **Episode 32/Finale: Mystic Fate II * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See also References de: Daggeron ru:Даггерон Category:Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Mystic Force Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Resurrected PR Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Mystic Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Mentors Category:PR Mentors with Ranger forms Category:Light-elemental PR Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Non-Color Names Category:PR Uniquely-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR Knight themed rangers